Four Of Us
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Arlene, Lumaria, Rulod, and Myde use their strong friendship as a way to best their problems. Sort of bashing possessive people if you squint.


The Four of Us!

**A/N: Yay! A fic about Arlene (Larxene), Myde (Demyx), Rulod (Luxord), and Lumaria (Marluxia)! I've been waiting to get this done!**

Arlene sighed as she quickened her pace at the sight of some people that didn't care for her. She just kept going, along her way to the Radiant Garden Cafe, praying that those people wouldn't see her. She got her wish and slid into the Cafe, sighing in utter relief.

"Arlene!" Myde said from behind the counter.

"Hey Myde. Am I on time?" She squinted to see the clock.

He shook his head. "Early. My break starts in 20 minutes."

"I see." She took a seat in the stool. "So how've you been?"

"I've been." He said, sighing. "I've _almost_ made enough to carry out my dreams of being a full-time musician and having my own studio, but I'm not quite there, Maybe another month of this job will get me enough."

"Myde, you work so hard..." Arlene said, motioning to her face as a 'push your glasses up' for Myde.

"Yeah..." Myde got the message and pushed up his thick-brimmed, nerd glasses. They were in style, but he'd had his before the craze. They were prescription. "But hey, hard work gets you to where you need to be, right?"

"I meant...you work so hard, but no one here appreciates you! Not even your boss...not your manager, rarely the other workers."

"I know...but don't feel bad Arlene. I'll be out of here before you know it."

Arlene nodded. "I hope so. I just can't stand to see them mistreat such a hard-worker! If you get a second life, you need to be lazy, to repay all that heard work."

Myde laughed. "Alright, sure. I'll just sit and play my guitar all day."

Arlene laughed, too as she nodded. "Good."

Mde laughed harder. "Oh, Arlene."

"Myde!" the manager yelled, "You don't get paid to socialize! Back. To. Work!"

Myde nodded, "Yes, Ms. Novia."

She turned and went back to the back-room.

"See what I mean?" Arlene asked, "What has she done all day? Yell at people?"

"That's all she has to do." Myde said, washing some of the glasses people had carelessly left scattered about the counter and tables.

"You, on the other hand..."

"Washed the walls, waxed the floor, cleaned and set up the tables, washed every dish, served rude people, cleaned some brat's throw up, and washed the counter."

Arlene sighed, "You just don't get any credit!"

Myde turned the subject around. "So, where's _Rulod_?"

"Who knows? Rulod couldn't be on time for anything if his life depended on it." Arlene giggled.

Myde nodded, "Yeah. He's always late...for everything."

"Already talking about Rulod, eh? Lumaria hasn't even arrived yet, and Rulod is already on everyone's mind?" Lumaria said, pushing open the door. His pink hair was tied in a low ponytail, his joking expression making everyone smile.

"Lu!" Arlene said, grinning. She checked her watch. "Right on time as always."

Myde checked his own watch. "Well, whataya know?" He leaned on the counter, laughing a little.

"How are you guys?" Lumaria asked, seating himself next to Arlene.

"Almost there!" Myde said, putting his tips in the jar, "Just need a little more."

Lumaria sighed. "Myde, you workaholic."

Arlene sighed. "Yeah..."

Lumaria looked at her. "What about you Arlene?"

"It's been...okay."

"Mm." Lumaria said. "when Rulod gets here...which can be a long time from now, we're elaborating on that."

Myde laughed. "Any idea why Rulod's always late?"

Arlene and Lumaria shook their heads.

"Maybe it's just a personality thing with him." Lumaria shrugged.

Arlene slicked back her blonde hair with her hand. "Huh. Maybe."

The three sat, waiting for their missing member.

25 minutes later, in walks Rulod. " 'Ello."

"Well, look who's on time. And by on time I mean 25 minutes late." Lumaria said, laughing.

"What's the excuse now, Ru?" Myde asked.

Rulod thought. "What was last time's?"

"You had to save a cat from getting hit by a bus, and then stop at the bank because you gave all your munny to hobos." Arlene reminded.

"oh..." Rulod thought some more, "I had to help a million and two old ladies across the street."

Arlene laughed. "We'll turn a blind eye to it, just this once." She always said.

Lumaria laughed, too.

Rulod seated himself on the other side of Arlene. "So, how've you chaps been holding up?"

Myde shook both of his tip jars. "Two of twenty jars. Almost there."

Rulod sighed. "Myde, Myde. You never change. Arlene?"

"Everyone in town has been a total ass wipe to me, besides you guys."

"Lu?"

Lumaria sighed. "I've got a story to tell."

"You always do." Myde said, laughing.

"You guys know the girl I'm dating, Aeria?"

"Yeah." The Arlene said.

"Wait, girl?" Myde raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were gay."

"Bi." Lumaria corrected.

"Ah. So you're half-gay?" Rulod asked.

"Shut up." Lumaria said, playfully punching Arlene. "Pass that on."

Arlene punched Rulod for Lumaria.

Rulod just laughed. "Go on."

"Well, I am no longer dating her. And here's why: SHE'S A POSSESSIVE BITCH!"

Arlene nodded. "I hate possessive people. They're so annoying."

Myde nodded. "I hate them, too. I don't befriend possessive people. Never have, never will."

Rulod nodded. "Yeah...me either."

Lumaria went on, "She hates me hanging with anybody that's not her! Especially Arlene! She's so jealous of how much time I spend with Arlene, and you guys, but mostly Arlene because-"

"Because Arlene's a woman." Rulod finished.

"Right! I hate her so much! She has made me hate possessive bitches like her, and I will never become a possessive person's friend."

"Possessive people are just annoying. All they do is hog someone because they're dating them, and they think it's okay to be a bitch to other people their 'someone' likes to be around, especially if they're the same sex." Myde said, "You've gotta watch out for those possessives, Lu. They cling."

Arlene sighed. "One more person in Radiant Garden that hates me. Great. She needs to stop being jealous, especially when it's obvious you don't love me. We're just friends and we like to hang out a lot! What the hell's wrong with that? She needs t stop being a bitch."

Rulod nodded.

"On another note, how's it going with you, Rulod?" Arlene asked as Myde handed her an iced coffee.

"Nothing. I broke up with Michelle, though."

"Why?" Lumaria asked.

"Possessiveness."

"Ah. I hate, hate, hate possessive people!" Lumaria said, gritting his teeth.

"They just need to either change their ways, or not fucking date anyone, so they can see how horrid it is for those of us who aren't possessive and are looking for a date but can't get one because some possessive bitch is hogging him!" Arlene said.

"I'm so glad I have you guys." Lumaria said, "I swear, when I become a famous model, I won't lose my personality and I won't let fame get to my head. I'll always remember you."

"Well thanks...but Lu," Myde said, "Model's personalities are made up for them. Either way, you're gonna lose your personality."

Lumaria rolled his eyes. "It's not always like that, My."

Arlene sighed, "I don't even know what to do with my life..." She shook her head, "I have no talent."

"That's a lie!" Myde said, "Everyone's got talent!"

"Yeah! You rock at making us feel better and giving advice. Maybe you can be a therapist?" Rulod suggested.

"I can see that. Arlene as a therapist." Lumaria said.

"I just don't know...You guy's friendship is all I got."

"That's all you need." Lumaria said, "We'll never get separated."

"Never?" Myde asked.

"Never." Rulod assured.

But...all of that changed once they'd lost their hearts...


End file.
